Happy Ever After
by TeddyGramzs
Summary: James Potter/OC. She didn't express her feelings well, he kept his hidden deep down inside. Who would have thought they'd actually get together? Certainly not the people in question.


Realizing- Chapter One

7th Year- James Potter/ OC

It happened once again, not that it was a big surprise, Lily Evans had just rejected James Potter once again. And who did he come to, moping and whining? Me. Cecile Arnaud, best friend to the Marauders, Gryffindor, Pure-Blooded, French, Witch. And honestly, I was fed up. I'd known James my entire life since I was about 3 years old, we did everything together. Then we came to Hogwarts when we were 11 he met _her._ Lily Evans, bloody perfect Lily Evans. She is the bane of my very existence. Sure, she's nice enough, goody-two-shoes, petite, red hair green eyed girl. The exact opposite of me. I was blunt, selfish at times, sarcastic, 5'6, black hair and electric blue eyes. Now, James, I don't see why Evans felt the need to reject him without at least giving him a chance. All the girls drooled over him, i'll admit I find myself staring a bit to long at times. Funny, caring, tell it how it is, 6'1, black hair and hazel eyes, I don't see how she could reject him.

Sure, he was a bit egotistical. And big headed, but he was very caring once you got past that. Extremely loyal, caring, and always standing by you. He's one of the best friends a girl could ask for. To bad I don't see him as a 'friend'. I have feelings, feelings he will never in his right mind return. Im like his sister, he even said so. Merlin, I sound pathetic.

"Cecile," James whined, "why won't she like me? Whats not to like?" He had his face stuffed in his pillow, so I could barely make out what he was saying.

"I don't know," I snapped, "James I need to go do my homework, ill talk to you later. Try not to mope to much while I'm gone, will you?" And with that I swept out of the room, ignoring the offended look on James' face.

It was a week since the last time Evans had reject James, and you know what the idiot was doing? Trying again, in a very elaborate way. When I looked up and saw Evans enter the great hall I nearly didn't hold in a groan. This was going to be pure emotional torture for me.

James quickly stood up and made his way to Lily, ruffling his hair in that adorable way, with a grin on his face and adoration in his eyes. I could literally feel my stomach knotting and my heart clenching. _Stupid, pathetic, he isn't yours!_

"Hey, Evans! Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James asked, smug once again. Sure, she would say yes.

"I'd rather go with the giant squid than with you, Potter." She grimaced.

"Ah, well than this is going to be a waste." James said.

Suddenly pink and red rose petals fell to the ground around Lily, while glowing candles floated in the air around the two. Setting a very romantic glow, I could feel the green monster rearing its ugly head. _Stupid, pathetic, he isn't yours!_

_ "_Did that change your mind, Evans?"

"No, Potter. Nothing will ever change my mind. Now, excuse me."

Sulking, James came back to our table, with a depressed, hopeless look on his face. Merlin, he's worse than me.

"Sorry, mate. But, we all did know that was going to happen." Sirius sympathized, patting James on the back.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it would be the time. Cecile, why won't she like me?" James whined, banging his head on the table.

I felt my face flush in anger and my heart clench, "I don't know James!" I snapped, "do I look like Lily Evans to you? Do I look like I know what she is thinking? Why don't you bloody ask her yourself, prat! I'm fed up! Why can't you just save yourself some time, get it through your thick skull that Lily Evans does _not_ like you, and stop whining when she rejects you! You'd think you'd know by now, considering it's been happening since 3rd year!" By the time I was done, I was breathing hard. Slamming my chair back I swept out of the great hall ignoring the calls from James.

The next day James was back to following Evans around like a lost puppy. We had made up a few hours before and he was back to pestering me about why Lily didn't like him. Personally, I was at my boiling point. If one more thing happened that pissed me off I was going to blow my top. Im normally a very calm person, with a long fuse, but once I reached my end I just let it all out. Of course, I regretted it later but in the moment I just said all the stuff i'd been thinking.

"Im going to ask her out," James said.

"Mate, don't do it," Sirius sighed.

"James, its a lost cause," Remus agreed, Peter just nodded his head.

"I don't care, she will be mine." With that he walked away towards Evans, with a confident swagger. "Hey Evans, go out with me?"

"No, Potter. Now go away."

James walked over to me dejected, while Evans walked in the other direction. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had left when James tried to ask Lily out leaving me to wait for him.

"Cecile, is there something wrong with me?"

"No James there is nothing wrong with you," I sighed.

"Then why won't she like me?"

"Have you ever thought, that maybe, you aren't her type?"

"Type? As if! But, really why won't she like me?"

"I don't know," I snapped.

"Why are you getting snappy with me?" He asked angrily.

"She's all you ever talk about! Have you ever noticed, that whenever we try to do something we always end up talking about bloody Lily Evans! Im fed up! I'm about ready to just drop everything, I'm tired of hearing about her James! Lily this! Lily that! Just stop!" I yelled.

"I thought you were supposed to be a friend! Friends, support each other! Friends are always there for each other, no matter how annoying!" He yelled back.

"Thats my point, you prat!" I screamed, "you're not my 'friend'! You were never just my friend! You're so much more than that! But no! Lily Evans, is the one that has your heart! Not me! Merlin, I'm pathetic! I never even stood a chance with you! That is why I'm snappy with James! That is why! You constantly talking about her! Its nearly killing me!" My voice cracked on the last sentence, staring at his shocked face I finally understood what I had just said. I gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes widening. "I didn't mean that. I don't like you! I swear. Th-That was just a slip of the tongue, I was angry, I don't really like you!" I gave out a nervous laugh, and felt my face flush.

When he still didn't respond I looked down at the ground, "Well, um, I'm just going to go then. See you later James." Before I could fully turn around and walk away James hand wrapped around my elbow, pulling me around. "Ye-", but I was cut off by James roughly slamming me into the wall and crushing his lips to mine.

For a moment I was shocked and didn't respond but as he started to pull away I grabbed his tie and pulled him back down. Wrapping my hands around his messy hair I gently moaned as he nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. Grabbing me behind the thighs James hoisted my legs around his waist so that I was leaning on the wall. The feel of his warm lips on mine, finally, nearly made me a puddle at his feet. James pulled away, breathing heavily, while I wasted to time in going to kiss, nip, and suckle on his neck. He groaned softly and pulled my lips back to his in a much more gentle and intimate way than before. Pulling away I leaned my forehead against his, my eyes closed. I could feel him staring at me.

"Cecile." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Afraid of what you were going to do, if I knew you would've done that I would've told you a long time ago."

He chuckled and his his face in the crook of my neck, "I only went after Evans because I thought you didn't like me."

"Ive liked you since we were 10 years old James, its kind of hard not to."

"Merlin," He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Do you take James Potter to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Cecile Arnaud to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And he did, right in front of the jealous face of Lily Evans.

I looked down at the tiny stick in front of me, nearly having a panic attack. I'm pregnant. Oh Merlin, how is James going to react to this!

"Honey! I'm home!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"I'm in here James!" I called.

Walking in he saw my distressed state, "Hey babe, whats wrong?"

I took a deep breath and stared at my hands, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, "Wha- Yo- Preg- Im going to be a dad!" He cried, picking me up and spinning me around.

I giggled as he put me down.

"You just made me the happiest man on this entire earth."

"Where is he!" I screamed, "I'm going to kill him!"

"He's on his way honey! Its ok! Its ok!" My mom tried to reassure me.

"Its ok? Its ok! The person who did this to me is not here! Do you know how much pain I'm in right now! Oh Merlin I'm going to kill him!"

"Im here! Im here!" James yelled, crazy eyed.

"You!" I yelled, "I'm going to kill you! How dare you put me in this much pa-ahhh!"

And baby cries filled the air as I sagged against the pillows propped up behind me.

"Meet Stefan Potter."

Watching Stefan, I turned to James.

"It looks like we got our happy ever after."

"Its happy ever after as long as I'm with you."

"I love you."

"Love you more.

"As if."

"You wished you loved me as much as I love you."

I smiled and snuggled back into his embrace watching our little 7 year old clambering about the yard.

This really was happy ever after.

**Hey Guys! So, hoped you liked the oneshot! disclaimer, i don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. If you have any questions about the ending or any of that jazz just message me and ill answer them. Love you guys! See you soon!**


End file.
